No worries
by Double Winks and a Pistol
Summary: Amy Rose is depressed and thinks she can never be like Mina and Sally and win Sonics heart, will she win her blue heroes heart or will she just sit back and watch Sally and Mina have Sonic all to there selves. Sonamy R&R I know the summery sucks XD
1. Chapter 1

Amy Rose a certain hedgehog with pink fur, wearing a red dress with a white stripe at the bottom, red go-go boots with a white stripe going down to the toe of the shoe, gold bracelets hanging from her wrists and a red hair band to keep her hair in place was walking along a sandy beach, tears streaming from her beautiful light green eyes.

'Why can't I just be like one of them' Amy kept thinking in her head over and over again until she started bawling.

Shad wanted to be like Mina a yellow Mongoose that knew how to sing just the right notes at just the right time making guys swoon over her while her beautiful purple hair flowed in the breeze, or Sally Acorn a princess with light brown hair who knew just the best ways to have a great time, the one thing that bothered her was that they both won her blue hero Sonic the Hedgehogs heart.

She wanted to win his heart badly but just couldn't do it, she tried singing classes then once she thought it was perfect she walked in the living room of the three storied house she lived in and started singing.

Yes it was perfect and she got every note just right but then that happened

Amy was about to sing a low not but instead of it being a note that came out, she let out a huge burp that shook the whole house, everyone went quiet, she heard someone laugh but disguise it as a sneeze Amy was mortified

Then she tried to be like Sally to get Sonics attention she woke everyone up and told them that they should go swimming at the beach, they all agreed everyone except Sonic, Amy was so nervous that she forgot Sonic couldn't swim so that's where she is now at the beach

Everyone was swimming in the water except for her, she just walked off thinking, one thing that really got her fuming was that Sally and Mina decided that since we were all going to the beach and Sonic didn't want to go, they would stay home with Sonic, Amy kicked a rock out of frustration only to make her yelp in pain, no one heard it which really made her upset and hurt she got up not caring about the pain anymore and walked on.

She had her head low, back slanted, and started walking slowly towards the house all signs of feeling depressed, she didn't want to be here anymore but the she realized, even if she didn't want to be here anymore she still had to go home and see them so she just walked over and sat on a large rock and stared out mindlessly into the crystal clear ocean.

It was getting late and everyone was leaving but Amy wanted to just stay there on the boulder and just watch the waves crash up on the shore

The waves didn't have to worry about anything nothing at all, nothing can break there hearts, nothing can embarrass them, everyone liked the waves, waves can win everyone's heart, they can sooth them to sleep with the sound that they make while crawling onto the sand begging for attention, they can make people feel warm with the embrace they give when people float and swim in it's wrinkled arms.

Just thinking about this made Amy tired she got off the rock and moved onto the sand to lay down and just listen to the music the caring ocean played, Any lied there looking up into the deep midnight blue sky starting to doze off, she watched all the s tars looking down on her supposedly trying to tell her something or just sing her to sleep.

Her eyelids became heavy and her head moved it's way to the side, she breathed in deeply taking in the scent of the deserted beach and just let all her worries escape her

~!~

She must have dozed off because she then felt something cold and wet drip onto her brow, she opened her eye a sliver and then her eyes widened at what she saw, Sonic the Hedgehog was lying next to her looking into her sparkling eyes, Sonic smiled, not the same smile he usually shows to everyone including Sally and Mina but this time it was a warm friendly smile

"Morning" Sonic said still looking into her eyes

"Morning" Amy replied wondering if this was a dream or not

Sonic got up and looked down at her still smiling but then a look of consideration spread across his face, he leaned in

For a second Amy thought he was going to kiss her but then realized his lips weren't close to hers

"Were you crying?" He asked seeing tear stains on her cheeks

Amy blushed then sat up quickly so that he couldn't see her face

"Amy" Sonic said not angrily or anything but with sympathy

Amy looked at him, she had that feeling again, her nose got loose and she felt the tears rush to her eyes and try to escape, she didn't want to cry in front of him that would be embarrassing she had to get out of there before it was too late.

Amy got up and was about to awkwardly run away but felt a soft warm hand bring her back down

"Amy tell me what's wrong" Sonic pleaded while caressing her cheek

Amy had chills up and down her body from hearing Sonics soft words and warm hand stroking her cheek

"Please tell me, I won't tell anyone else…I promise"

She didn't know what to do, She wanted to tell him but what if he thought she was just being jealous and left her there, Sonic stroked her soft cheek again then leaned in and swiftly kissed her cheek

'Boy Sonic sure is being nice today, really romantic I wonder why' Amy thought while trying to hold in a blush

Sonic pulled her close to him and made her lay down on his warm chest, she looked up at him wondering what on Earth he was doing, he just grinned and watched the waves crash up on the sand

Sonic pulled her up so she was in front of his face

"Amy I'll do anything if you tell me what's wrong" she thought about it then got an idea

"Ok Sonic" Amy spoke for the second time "If I tell you there are two things you have to do for me"

Sonic gave a look that said "Oh god" but then nodded and looked into her eyes to listen

"If I tell you, one you have to take me out for Ice Cream"

Sonic chuckled then nodded, he could do that but then remembered she had a second thing so he listened again

"Two" Amy paused "Promise not to run away after I tell you"

Sonic sighed with relief of the two good things she picked; Amy stared at him waiting for an answer, Sonic nodded

"I can do that" he said then got up and picked her up bridal style making her squeal with delight, Sonic grinned and chuckled "Ok Amy off we go" Sonic said then sped off to the Ice Cream parlor.

**Wahoo chapter ones up, chapter 2 coming soon... (Hey that rhymes ^^)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic and Amy sped to 'Bowling For Ice Cream' (Sigh I just can't think of any good names…) once they got there they looked in the doors that lead into the bowling alley/ ice cream parlor.

Sonic opened the door for Amy and she walked in, they found a table near the back in front of a clear window with the view of the outside world

"Now Amy" Sonic started, he sat down across from her "What's wrong?"

Amy looked down sadly then bit her bottom lip

"Ok I'll tell you" She started then looked up when a purple tiger with blue stripes came over to take there order

"Hello my name is Naomi and I'll be your waiter today what would you like?" She asked while holding up a notepad and pen. Sonic and Amy looked down at there menus.

"I would like just plain chocolate ice cream" Sonic said while putting down his menu, he didn't really want ice cream since it was still morning but he got some anyway

"And you miss?" she asked Amy who sill thinking about it.

"Chocolate for me too please" Amy said also putting down her menu, the tiger nodded then skated off dodging people holding bowling balls.

Sonic and Amy sat in silence just listening to the same thing over and over again; bowling balls speeding across the lane, the pins getting knocked down, and last the contented howls of victory or the cheerless cries of defeat.

"Amy?" Sonic asked again, Amy felt as if she would bawl right there but stayed strong and held it in.

"It's just" Amy started when she felt a comforting hand on hers making a shiver go up and down her spine

"It's ok, take your time" Sonic said while smiling, that gave Amy a little bit of encouragement, not a lot but enough to get her to start again.

"It's just…..well I know this may sound bad but" Amy paused again and tears started forming in her eyes when the tiger came back with there frozen dessert.

"Here you guys go two chocolate Ice creams" She laid them down, gave Amy a sympathetic look then sped off to another table to wait on.

Amy started again while poking at her dessert in front of her

"I-It's about Sally and Mina" Amy started again, that got Sonics attention, he actually dropped his spoon in the ice cream because of it.

"What about them?" Sonic asked looking at her, Amy gave a sad look

"It's just….Sonic there perfect for you, no matter what I try to do they beat me at it, there the ones who gets everyone's attention while I just get stepped all over like a bunch of leaves" Tears were now flowing from her beautiful eyes and also getting peoples attention.

"I want to be like them, I want to get your attention, I want to sing beautifully like Mina without messing up a single note, I want to be fun like Sally and choose a place everyone can go to" Amy stopped to catch her breath and was also standing up, everyone's eyes were on them, Amy was now sobbing and breathing heavily.

"I want to wind your heart Sonic the Hedgehog" Amy looked down "That's all I want" She wiped her eyes then ran out leaving Sonic dumbfounded, the people who were staring quickly went back to what they were doing but a little quieter now.

Amy was rushing through the park, tears still flowing out like a water hose, and burning her eyes like flames, she felt as if the world were closing in on everyone but she was the only one it wanted to suffocate.

Amy sat down on the park bench not caring about anyone who watched her drain out her body; Amy looked up into the light blue sky.

'Why are you punishing me?" Amy thought, then looked down again while clutching her chest and letting leftover tears drip out of her eyes when she felt someone quietly sit beside her.

Amy sealed her eyes shut thinking it was Sonic but then heard a feminine voice.

"Hey" She said, Amy looked up and to her surprise it was Mina and Sally looking at her, Amy looked down again **really** not wanting to talk to them, she then heard one of them sigh.

"Amy….we were in there when you said that" Mina said, that got Amy's attention so she slowly looked up at them and the mongoose continued "Amy Sonic really likes you"

"What?" Amy responded a little hoarsely because of her crying

"He likes you more then you think, he's always talking about you when we go out somewhere" Sally said

"Yea, you didn't have to try to act like something your not to get Sonic to like you" Mina smiled "You just have to be your **own** beautiful self" Amy smiled then looked back down again

"Thank you" Amy said smiling, she then felt someone else sit on the left side of her, when she looked up she face pools of green, immediately knowing who it was, Sonic smiled and pulled her into a warm hug then pecked the top of her head making her blush a little.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way Ames, I never even knew" Sonic said while staring at her

"It's ok" Amy said then cuddled closer to her blue hero, Sally and Mina left them alone and walked back to the bowling alley

Amy looked at Sonic and he chuckled a little

"So you mean to tell me that all this time you've been jealous of Mina and Sally just because you thought that they one my heart?" Sonic asked looking at Amy.

"Well no but, also because there Mina's beautiful and can sing, and Sally's graceful and fun"

"So Amy you're all those things too" Sonic said making Amy smile "You can sing, your super fun, and your extremely beautiful" Amy blushed but couldn't help but beam which made Sonic laugh "Also there's one thing that you have that they don't"

"Oh really and what that?" Sonic smiled and leaned in close to her ear as if he was telling her a secret

"My heart" Amy grinned and looked at him then pecked at his lips

"Well you know what Sonic the Hedgehog" Amy said still looking at him

"What?" Amy looked over at the people infested streets

"You've always won my heart" they smiled at each other, then turned there heads to the people infested streets

Amy laid her head on Sonics shoulder while trying to keep her eyes open, she yawned which made Sonic chuckle

"Are you ready to go home?" Sonic asked

"I guess, I bed might be a little better then the sand anyway" Amy giggled

"Plus, you might not have as much sand in your hair" Amy's eyes widened, she put her hand behind her head and felt around

"Sonic you could have warned me before I went off in public" Amy said while giggling a bit

"You were already in public" They laughed a little before Sonic picked up Amy bridle style "Hold on tight!" Sonic said before walking

"You don't need to tell me twice" She giggled then closed her eyes a bit as Sonic started speeding through the park, dodging people in all directions to begin there new life together, nothing to stop them, nothing to embarrass them, to be there to embrace each other, with nothing to worry about, like the ocean.

Yes exactly like the ocean.

*****

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
